


Serpents and Snakes

by padfoot_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfoot_writes/pseuds/padfoot_writes
Summary: An original Harry Potter fic, set two years after the 2nd wizarding war. Includes original characters, I’m not sure if it’s cannon but probably not.Inspired by a post I saw on Instagram about the hard part of being Slytherin. No hate is accepted, this is a safe space for all.Slow burn romances, will contain some explicit language. LGBTQIA+ and POC included.Disclaimer: I do not support JK Rowling’s disgusting views and will not support anyone who does.Open to suggestions as this is a work in progress.Follow me on Instagram @padfoot_writes for more.
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Serpents and Snakes

This was it. The moment every young witch and wizard waited for. The Sorting. The decision that the hat made could change your life forever. Brave and chivalrous were the Gryffindors, hard working and loyal were the Hufflepuffs, and intelligent and witty were the Ravenclaws. And then there was Slytherin. 

Cunning and ambitious. More like evil, pure blooded scum. Countless dark wizards came from Slytherin, and with the aftermath of the second wizarding war, hate for Slytherin was stronger than ever. 

Willow Thomas had no worries about being sorted into Slytherin. For starters, she was a half blood. Almost all of Slytherin was pure blooded. Second of all, both of her brothers were Gryffindor, and her sister was Hufflepuff. Houses ran in the family, so there was little chance of her being Slytherin. Third of all, and most importantly, she was related to the war hero Dean Thomas. The Gryffindor war hero, Dean Thomas. 

In conclusion, Willow was almost guaranteed a spot in Gryffindor, or at least Hufflepuff. Her best friend, Oliver Prince, sat chewing his lip nervously as their boat drifted toward the infamous silhouette of Hogwarts. He was naturally pale, with dark hair and eyes, but his skin seemed to glow a sickly pale with worry. 

The muggle born girl sitting behind her who they had met on the train cleared her throat nervously. She had long, shiny blonde hair and earnest round blue eyes. She was rather short, and her robes seemed to hang off her, even though she had the smallest size. Beside her sat an old friend of Oliver's, Tobias or Elijah or something like that. He had olive skin and a mess of curly brown hair. 

Willow grinned bracingly at Oliver. "Listen, wherever that hat puts you, it won't change anything for me. Anyway, both your parents are Ravenclaw, that's gotta mean something, right?" She murmured. He looked at her, frowning. "Actually, family doesn't guarantee your house," he shrugged. She frowned. I'll still be in Gryffindor, don't worry, she thought.   
"Yeah, houses can vary from generation to generation, but the assumption that you will be in the same house as your family tends to stem from the fact that children are nurtured to have similar qualities to their parents, and therefore similar houses." 

"Yep, definitely Ravenclaw," Willow said, playfully shoving Oliver on the shoulder.   
"You think?" He said brightly. "Thanks!"   
The boat nudged against the rocky shore, jolting them all forwards. After a scramble over the rocks, mostly aided by the enormous Rubeus Hagrid, they reached the entrance hall. 

"Right this way," said a clipped Scottish accent, ushering the bewildered first years along the stone corridor. "The sorting will be shortly. We will proceed in alphabetical order." 

The muggle born girl looked faintly green. "My names Elizabeth Barkley!" She whispered urgently. "I'll have to be almost first, right?"  
"Better than Tobias Addams," Oliver's friend groaned. "I'll bet I'm first." 

They filtered into the hall nervously, and she felt all eyes turn on them. A couple of jeers from the older students made her blush, but on spotting her brother sitting at the 5th year section of the Gryffindor table, she relaxed and strode forward purposefully. I'll get Gryffindor, no problem, she thought to herself.

They reached the head of the hall, and a wooden stool with a grubby brown hat on it faced them. "I am Professor McGonagall, the headmistress," the Scottish teacher said. "Now, let the sorting begin! Addams, Tobais? Please take a seat." 

The hat was placed on Tobias' head and, after a bit of thinking, announced, "HUFFLEPUFF!"   
Cheers and clapping erupted across the hall as a distinctly relieved looking Tobias joined the sea of black and yellow that was the Hufflepuff table. Willow spotted her third year sister clapping him on the back enthusiastically. 

"Avery, Samuel?" McGonagall called, and the hall fell silent again. A weedy looking black haired boy picked his way to the front, facing a multitude of solemn faces. The Avery family were a pure blooded family famous for siding with He Who Must Not Be Named. 

The hat barely touched Avery's head before shrieking "SLYTHERIN!" A deathly silence in the hall fell, before a half hearted smatter of applause sounded from the Slytherin table. Willow felt her skin prickle as the glares that met Avery as he made his way to the Slytherin table penetrated the hall. Hisses and boos sounded from the Gryffindor table until McGonagall interrupted with a booming "Axborough, Ursula?"

Ursula was sorted into Hufflepuff, Elizabeth Barkley into Ravenclaw, and several other students were sorted into the other houses. Before she knew it, her initial was creeping up. "Oliver Prince?" 

Oliver shuffled up to the hat, blushing deeply. The hat sat on his head for a few seconds, apparently conducting a quick conversation with Oliver, before springing to life. "RAVENCLAW!" 

Oliver beamed in relief and hurried to sit next to Elizabeth, giving a thumbs up to Willow. She beamed back at him, but with a hint of sadness as she knew she would never make Ravenclaw. Oh well, she thought, it's not like I'll never see him. 

"Thomas, Willow?" McGonagall boomed, and she felt the colour drain from her cheeks as she shuffled to the front. She sat nervously on the stool and felt the sorting hat clamp over her head. 

"Hmm, this is a tricky one." She heard a deep voice muse in her ear. She looked around wildly for the source, before remembering how the sorting worked. The hat chuckled. "It's not Ravenclaw, then." It said humorously. "Hufflepuff, perhaps? I sense a kindness, some loyalty. But I'm afraid there are other, stronger qualities. No. Not Hufflepuff."   
Gryffindor. She thought desperately. Please, Gryffindor.   
"Gryffindor, eh? Hmm, I can see it yes. Bravery and confidence will serve you well, I see. But wait. No, alright, I've made up my mind." She felt a wave of relief. It had to be Gryffindor. It just had to be. 

A deafening voice boomed to the hall; "SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
